


You Wouldn’t Want to Know

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Billions of girls in the world and Arya had to want the only one she couldn't have.





	You Wouldn’t Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Random.

“You putting out to that retarded what’s his face, aren’t you?”

Arya’s sudden question got Sansa to widen her eyes comically. They were both doing homework at Sansa’s bedroom, Sansa laying on her stomach in her bed and Arya sitting on the window sill.

“What kind of question is that?” Sansa could feel her cheeks burning and she knew she’d be blushing.

Arya shrugged, still looking at her notebook. “I just asked if you getting it on with _Joffreak,_ I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Ok, first of:” Sansa said, sitting up and putting the textbook aside. “Stop calling him ‘Joffreak’, it’s not funny. And second: My sexual life is none of your business!”

Arya rolled her eyes at her sister defending her good for nothing boyfriend but she didn’t say anything about it, she knew it was of no use. “So you do have one?” Arya smirked, finally looking at her sister.

Now it was Sansa’s turn to roll her eyes. “What are you even doing here? I don’t remember requesting your annoying company.”  

“Just thought we might could have a little talk about, you know… sex and all, since you’re no stranger to it.”

Sansa furrowed her brow hard, shaking her head a little. “I’m not talking about sex with you and you have two seconds to leave my room before I call mom.”

“Yeah, call her. I bet she will love to hear about what you’ve been doing with your little boyfriend who she _loves_ so much.” Arya said with as much sarcasm as she could. Their mother hated Joffrey and sure wouldn’t like to know Sansa was having sex with him.

“Are you blackmailing me?”

Arya let out a tired sigh, closing her notebook and putting it aside. “No, you idiot. I just want us to talk.”

“Fine!” Sansa said, crossing her arms over chest. “What do you want to know?”

“Ok, I have to tell you something first but only if you promise you won’t tell anyone _and_ won’t be a bitch.” Arya sat straight on the window sill, facing her sister.

Sansa nodded with a bored face. “I won’t tell anyone, it’s not like I give a fuck about your little secrets, anyway.”

“What did I say about not being a bitch?!”

“Whatever, just tell me whatever you have to say so I can finish my homework.”

Seeing that her sister didn’t seem to give a damn, Arya stood up, grabbing her books and notebook. “You know what? Forget it.”

“Arya, come on! Stop being so touchy.” Sansa reached to grab her sister’s wrist, pulling Arya to her bed. “I’m sorry, ok? I promise I won’t be a bitch…  again.”

Arya glared at her sister for a moment, sitting on the redhead’s bed and putting her books on her lap. Then when Sansa smiled at her, she relaxed her face and took a deep breath before starting to talk. “Ok, so… I’m seeing this girl and–”

“Wait, you dating?” Sansa cut her off.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“I thought you didn’t give a fuck?” Arya replied, mocking her sister’s voice.

“Ok, yeah, I deserved that. Anyway, who’s she?” Sansa asked, crossing her legs indian style.

“I’m not telling you who she is.” Arya stated.

“Does she exist?” Sansa mocked, chuckling.

“One more time, Sansa, and I swear–”

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry! God, you have no sense of humor.” Sansa rolled her eyes. “Why can’t I know who she is?”

“Because she rather keep it to ourselves for now and I respect it.”

Sansa frowned a little. “And why is that? Is she ashamed to go public?”

Arya shook her head no, gripping the textbook on her lap. “No, it’s nothing like that. Anyway, it doesn’t matter who she is. Thing is… we’ve been talking about taking the next step in our relationship and we both want to do it but well… I’ve never done it before and I could use some advices.”

“Ok… but just out of curiosity; why didn't you go to Jon for advice since you… you know.” Sansa said, looking down at her sister’s lap and raising her eyebrows, mentioning Arya’s cock.

“Because I’ll be doing it with a girl, and you’re a girl. I believe you know what pleases girls better than Jon… since you’re a girl yourself.” Arya was quite nervous and Sansa found it adorable.

“Ok, now that it’s been stated that I’m a girl, what exactly would you like to know?”

Arya played with her finger nervously. “I don’t know, just… how do I make her feel good?”

“You mean before or while you’re having sex?”

“Both, I guess.”

Sansa nodded. “How far did you guys go so far?”

“Well…” Arya was so shy and Sansa couldn't stop smiling at how cute she looked, so unlike her usual confident self. “I touch her boobs when we make out and one time, she touched my dick.”  

“Over your clothes?”

“Yes, it was always over our clothes.”

Sansa stood up and closed her bedroom door, before taking her previous seat on the bed, crossing her legs again. “We don’t want mom to eavesdrop this conversation.” She told Arya, who didn’t say anything. “Ok, so…  foreplay. It’s very important for girls, especially if she’s a virgin. You start by kissing her neck, slow, no rush. You kiss all over it while you slide your hand into her hair and massage her scalp. Then you kiss just behind her earlobe before biting it, gently, as your other hand stroke her thigh and–”

“You don’t have to go into details, just give me simple instructions, like: kiss her neck, bite her earlobe, etc.” Arya cut her off.

Sansa glared at her. “You asked for advice, now you shut up and listen! I’m giving you the key to make your girl feel good, or do you want to be like every jerk out there who only care about their own pleasure?”

Sansa’s words made Arya raise her eyebrow. “Is that what Joffreak do?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “We’re not talking about me here. Can I continue now?” Arya just nodded. “Like I was saying, you rub her thigh and then kiss her jawline. You can pull at her hair while doing this but make sure to do it gently. Then you lick the column of her neck, up to her chin and bite on it. And then you lick her bottom lip and kiss her.”

“Let me guess, I kiss her _gently?”_ Arya mocked, making Sansa glare at her again.

“You’re such an asshole, are you sure this girl is willing to let you put it in?” Sansa faked a smile.

“Stranger things have happened, like you letting Joffreak put it in.” Arya attacked back. 

“You know what? Get out of here! I’m done doing this.” Sansa turned to grab her books and moved up on the bed to sit with her back against the headboard, opening her notebook to finish her homework.

“Oh come on, and _I_ am the touchy one?”

“You can look for tips on the internet, now leave.” Sansa didn’t bother looking at her sister as she talked to her.

“Sansa…” Arya whined, waiting to see if her sister would change her mind but Sansa just continued writing on her notebook, ignoring her. “Fine. Thank you for your help!” She said in a sarcasm coated way, standing up to leave the room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Hey, horseface, what’s the matter?” Sansa asked her sister when she found Arya laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling as if she was dead.

“Not now, Sansa!” Arya barely moved her lips as she spoke.

Sansa sat down on their father’s armchair, staring at her inert sister. “Stop being weird! I mean, weirder than your usual weirdo self.”

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Arya yelled.

“If you wanted privacy you should have stayed in your bedroom!” Sansa reached for the remote to turn the tv on.

“You better not be planning on watching the fucking Kardashians!” Arya grunted, still not moving.

“I’m watching whatever I want.” Sansa said, flipping the channels.  

Neither of them said anything for the following minutes. Sansa continued playing with the remote, not finding anything worth watching and Arya stayed in the same comatose position, staring blankly at the ceiling. A part of Sansa wanted to ask her sister what was wrong but she didn’t feel like having Arya telling her to fuck off, again, so she didn’t say anything.

Giving up finding something to watch, Sansa turned off the tv and pulled out her phone. She took a selfie, making a kissy face and posted it on Instagram after adding some filter to it. When she looked back at Arya, she found her sister rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Sansa let out a tired sigh. “Can you just tell me what the hell happened?”

“As if you care.”

“Whatever.” Sansa turned her attention back to her phone and opened the group chat to text her friends.

Almost ten minutes had gone by when Arya finally moved and sat up, facing her sister. “We tried it yesterday.”

Sansa was laughing at something one of her friends had texted and didn’t hear what Arya said. “Sorry, what?” She turned her face to look at Arya.

“I said we tried it yesterday. You know…”

“Oh…” Sansa sent one last text and then put the phone aside, turning to face Arya. “And? Judging by your mood, I'd say it didn't go well."

“It went horribly!” Arya grunted, burying her face into her hands.

“See, if you had paid attention to me it might had gone differently.”  

Arya pulled her hands away, glaring at her sister. “This is _just_ what I needed to hear right now, Sansa!”

“Ok, sorry.” Sansa said, pulling her hands up. “What happened?”

“I did what you told me. I went slow, kissed her neck and licked it and all of that and she seemed to enjoy it a lot because she wouldn’t stop moaning and making those little sounds of pleasure and…” Arya stopped talking, her cheeks turning red. Sansa could see the embarrassment on her face and could guess what happened.

“You cam–”

“Yes, I fucking came in my pants!”   

Sansa tried to hold back her laughter but she couldn’t and burst out laughing. Arya glared at her as she laughed her ass off and stood up, shaking her head.

“I don’t even know why I still tell you anything. You’re a fucking bitch!” Arya told her, before going upstairs.

“Arya, wait! I’m sorry!” Sansa said, still laughing though. She didn’t mean to make her sister feel even more embarrassed, she just couldn’t help picturing Arya coming in her pants and it seemed funny to her sixteen year-old mind.

“Fuck you!” Arya yelled from upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

 

* * *

* * *

 

About twenty minutes later, Sansa knocked on her sister’s door. She felt bad for laughing at something that was so embarrassing to her sister. _God, she’s right. I’m such a bitch._ She thought to herself as Arya told her to leave from the other side of the door.

“Arya, please, let me in. I’m really sorry for laughing!”

“As if!”

“I mean it! Come on, let me in so we can talk about it.” When Arya didn’t say anything, Sansa tried to open the door but it was locked. “Arya!”

“Leave, damn it!” Arya yelled.

“Fine, you asked for it!” Sansa started knocking on the door repeatedly. “I won’t stop until you open it!”

After at least five minutes, Arya finally gave up and opened the door, glaring at her sister. “Stop!” She yelled in her face.

Sansa took the chance to enter the room, sitting on Arya’s bed and crossing her legs. “Took you long enough.”

“Get out of my room!” Arya held the door open, pointing at the hallway.

“I told you I’m sorry, I mean it.” Sansa said, staring at her sister. “Look, you’re right. I’ve been extra bitchy to you lately and I’m sorry, ok? For real.” She tried her best to make Arya see she was being honest.

Arya knew she was telling the true because, well, Sansa was not a good liar and she could tell when her sister was lying to her face. But it didn’t mean she was any less mad at the redhead. She had opened herself to Sansa, something very hard for her to do, and her sister had the nerve to laugh to her face.

Arya was past embarrassed, she didn’t even know how she was supposed to look at her girlfriend in the face after that, all she needed was for her big sister to comfort her and tell her it would be ok, but Sansa had to fucking laugh her ass off! So yes, you could say Arya was not happy. At all.

“I’m not telling you shit after that!” She let Sansa know, before letting go of the door and sitting at her desk, reaching for her phone to simply ignore Sansa’s presence.

“Fair enough. It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me anything. Look, although I laughed like an idiot when you told me what happened, there’s no reason for you to act like you did something unforgivable. It’s normal that–”

Arya cut her sister off with a loud grunt. “Don’t give the ‘it’s normal to cum in your pants when you’re inexperienced’ crap! It’s not fucking normal!”

“Well, it happened at least once to most of my friends’ boyfriends, so I believe it’s a quite ordinary thing.” Sansa said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Did it ever happen to Joffreak?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Why are you so obsessed with him? If I didn’t know better I’d think you fancy him.”

 _If you only knew who I fancy._ Arya thought to herself, a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

“Arya?”

“What?” The younger girl asked, lost in thoughts as she went through her phone.

“You know what they say that practice makes perfect. All you guys have to do is keep trying and I’m sure that soon you’re gonna be able to last long enough to actually do it.”

“Yeah, Sansa, thanks for your obvious advice.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Since you’re not telling me who’s your girlfriend, you could at least tell me how she looks like.” Sansa said as Arya and her walked home from school.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course if does.”

“It doesn’t matter ‘cause we’re not dating anymore.” Arya said, walking a little faster as to leave Sansa behind and avoid the subject.

“Why? Was it because of the little incident?” Sansa asked, keeping up with her sister.

“No.” Arya stopped and turned to look at her sister. “You know, I liked it better when you didn’t give a shit about me life. Just leave me the fuck alone.” She said in a bitter tone, before keep walking.

“What the hell is your problem?” Sansa half-yelled but she didn’t follow her sister. “Asshole. No wonder she dumped your ass.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

As soon as she stepped inside her bedroom, Arya threw her backpack to the floor and jumped into the bed. She lay on her stomach with her arms and legs open, staring at the wall. She was feeling like shit. Maybe even a little worse than that.

Her girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend,_ and her had tried it again a couple weeks after that night. And it went pretty well. She lasted long enough to actually do it and everything was going just fine until she reached the orgasm and moaned the wrong name. Her sister’s name.

She was sure she would never forget the look of disgust in her ex-girlfriend’s face as she pushed her off and told her to leave, that they were done. Arya couldn’t blame her though, she _did_ feel disgusted with herself, after all. She was sick, lusting after her sister. Thinking about her sister as she fucked her girlfriend.

It really was disgusting.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Arya, hey, wake up.” Sansa shook her sister awake and Arya whined, pushing her hand away.

“Leave.” She said in a husky, sleepy voice.

“It’s 6pm, we’re about to have dinner.” Sansa jumped on her sister, making the younger girl grunt and try to push her away. “Come on, get your lazy ass outta bed!” Sansa said, giving Arya’s butt a loud slap.

“Ouch! What the fuck, Sansa? Get off me!” Arya reached behind to slap her sister but Sansa held her wrist, stopping her.

“You want me to get off you? Wouldn’t you like it better if I get you off instead?” Sansa whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps all over Arya’s body.

“What the hell are you saying?”

Sanda chuckled. “Oh, don’t play dumb, Arya. I know full well you want it.” Sansa kissed the spot behind Arya’s ear and then she bit on her earlobe. “Do you think you can last long enough to fuck me?”

Sansa’s words got Arya’s cock throbbing inside her pants and thanked God she was lying on her stomach and Sansa couldn’t see her boner. “Sansa, get the fuck out. This is not funny!"

“Who’s trying to be funny here?” Sansa reached between her sister’s legs and cupped her erection over her pants. “If you’re this hard with just a couple words, there’s a fat chance you’ll be able to fuck me.”

When Sansa palmed her cock and squeezed it gently, Arya couldn’t help but moan. She could feel the warmth of Sansa’s hands through her pants and boxers and had to fight to not hump her hand. “Sansa, stop.”

“You don’t want me to stop.” Sansa kissed the back of Arya’s neck as she fondled her dick. “Do you?”

Arya found herself shaking her head no, until she realized what she was doing. “I mean, yes! Have you lost your mind? I’m your sister!”

Sansa let out a sarcastic snort. “Tell that to your rock hard cock, _sis.”_ She whispered into Arya’s ear again, before pulling away. “Turn around.”

“What? No! Leave!”

“Do you really want me to leave? Because if I walk out of that door, you won’t get another chance to get what you want so badly.”

Arya dared to turn her head to look at Sansa, who was smiling at her as if nothing. “I don’t know what makes you think I want you.”

Sansa raised her eyebrow in a perfect arch. “The fact you’re staring at my boobs all the time. Or the fact you’re staring at my butt all the time. Let’s not forget the fact you hate my boyfriend for no solid reason and oh, that time I caught you jerking off and moaning my name.”

By the time Sansa shut up, Arya was sure she was blushing like a little girl. Was she really _that_ conspicuous? And how did Sansa catch her jerking off if she was alone at home that day? Her head was spinning and her cock was throbbing and she just wanted to turn around, take off her pants and let Sansa have her way with her.

“Come on, Arya. You can’t go downstairs with a boner. Let me take care of it for you.” Sansa grabbed her sister’s hip and turned her around so Arya was lying on her back. “I’m gonna open your pants now. Relax, it’s not I haven’t seen it before.”

Covering her eyes with her hands, too embarrassed to look at Sansa, Arya let her sister open the button and then the zipper. She felt Sansa tugging at her pants and raised her butt off the bed so Sansa could take off her pants and boxers, leaving her hard cock exposed.

“Are you sure you wanna miss this?” Sansa asked, pulling Arya’s hands away from her eyes. “I want you to watch me suck your dick.” Sansa said, before leaning down to kiss her.

Arya could feel her cock pulsing as they kissed. Sansa’s lips felt impossibly soft and her tongue tasted like lemon. They were kissing slowly as Sansa stroked her stomach under her shirt and Arya moved her hands to Sansa’s back and down to her ass. She squeezed her sister’s ass and Sansa moaned in appreciation into the kiss before sucking on Arya’s tongue. Sansa sucked on it like she meant it and it was almost like she was sucking on Arya’s cock because that's where the brunette felt every suck.

“Sansa…” She moaned, reaching down to touch her aching cock but Sansa pushed her hand away.

“No touching yourself!” Sansa said, biting on Arya’s bottom lip and then tugging and sucking on it. “Only I can do that.”

“Then do it!” Arya’s voice came out needy and it made Sansa smirk.

“As you wish.” Kissing Arya’s lips one last time, Sansa moved down, until she was lying between her sister’s legs, her face only a few inches away from Arya’s cock. “You’re pretty big…” She said, looking at the throbbing dick up close. “Do you think it’ll get bigger?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, it’s been this size since last year.” Arya said, looking down, dying for Sansa to just suck on it already.

“Did your girlfriend suck you off before you guys broke up?” Sansa said, holding the red dick and pumping it slowly.

“No.” Arya groaned, watching her sister play with her shaft.

“Did you eat her pussy?” Sansa flicked her thumb across Arya’s urethra, gathering some precum to use as lube and started jerking her off.

“Oh, shit… yes, I did. She asked me to do it to… fuck… get her ready.” Arya couldn’t believe what was happening, and she couldn’t believe how Sansa’s hand felt so much better than her own on her cock.

“What a selfish bitch.” Sansa said before leaning in to kiss the head. “Well, it’s her loss. You have such a wonderful cock.”

Then Sansa closed her lips around her head and sucked and Arya had to cover her mouth with her hand so she wouldn’t moan out loud. If she thought Sansa’s hand felt good… Arya could feel her sister’s tongue caressing the underside of her her cock as Sansa took more of it inside her hot mouth.

Arya watched as Sansa took every inch in, until she could feel her sister’s nose against her skin. It was _all_ in and Arya could feel the tip hitting Sansa’s throat and she had to grip the sheets as to not cum in the spot. Sansa moved her head up, until only the head was inside her mouth and then she took half of it in as she reached down to fondle her sister’s full balls.

“Fuck, Sansa!” Arya groaned as Sansa’s head bobbed up and down.

Sansa would take it in and then she would suck on the tip as she played with Arya’s tight balls. And when she flicked her tongue along the small hole in the tip of her sister’s cock, Arya had to bite her hand so she wouldn’t scream in pleasure.

“Do you wanna cum in my mouth?” Sansa asked jerking the wet cock and staring right into Arya’s eyes.

“Yes.” Arya breathed.

“Ok, just give me a heads up when you do.” Sansa said before taking the dick into her mouth again.

Arya reached down and gripped her sister’s soft red hair, she didn’t force Sansa’s head down but she did pull at her hair a little. This made Sansa moan around her cock, sending delicious vibrations to Arya’s shaft. It was a wonder she hadn’t cum yet.  

Sansa pulled Arya’s cock out of her mouth and tilted her head, holding it against Arya’s lower stomach, so she could lick her balls. Feeling Sansa’s wet tongue against the delicate skin of her sack was the most amazing thing Arya ever felt! She had to let go of Sansa’s hair to bite on her hand again and grip the sheets with the other.

Sansa flicked her tongue across one ball and then the other, before gently sucking on them. She began jerking Arya off as she sucked on her balls and Arya felt it coming. When Sansa took both of her balls into her mouth and bathed them in saliva, Arya couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Fuck! Sansa, I’m coming!” She warned her sister.

Sansa rapidly pulled away and took Arya’s cock back into her mouth, sucking on the head. When Arya’s body started shaking, she stopped sucking and just opened her mouth, waiting for it. Arya came, shooting her seed right in Sansa’s mouth. She groaned as she grabbed hold of her cock, jerking off, aiming to Sansa’s open mouth until there was no drop of semen left.

Sansa moaned as she swallowed the hot seed, looking right at Arya as she did so.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Arya. Arya!” Arya heard Sansa’s voice fill her ears.

“What, baby?” She asked sleepy.

“It's not your baby. It's your bitch of a sister." Sansa’s voice sounded somehow hurt, she was clearly still mad at Arya for the brunette’s rude behavior earlier that day. "Dinner is ready."

Arya opened her eyes, looking around and then looking at Sansa who standing there with an annoyed look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Fuck, it had been a dream. _One hell of a realistic dream!_ Arya thought to herself. It was like she could still feel Sansa’s lips around her cock. She turned around to sit up and heard a gasp coming from Sansa.

“I don’t even wanna know what you were dreaming about.” Sansa said as she eyed her sister’s boner, shaking her head and walking out of the room.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to know.” Arya said to herself, covering her face with her hands.

Billions of girls in the world and she had to want the only one she couldn't have.


End file.
